1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrotechnic compositions capable of generating aerosols. More particularly, this invention relates to combustible compositions comprising an alkali earth metal and a halide supplying compound. Finally, this invention relates to the disruption of a thermal inversion by combining the heats of hydration, condensation and combustion resulting from the ignition of a pyrotechnic composition which produces an alkali earth halide aerosol having a high heat of hydration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been employed in the past in an attempt to control or modify weather conditions so as to produce rainfall. One atmospheric condition often associated with diminished rainfall is atmospheric layering or thermal inversion. A thermal inversion may be defined as a reversal in the normal temperature lapse rate, in which the temperature rises with increased elevation, instead of falling.
To assist nature in the disruption of thermal inversion layers, means for producing an artificial impulse or updraft of heated air have included the burning of oil or changing the albedo of the earth's surface such as by darkening the ground. Also, the utilization of various chemicals sprayed into the atmosphere or inducing precipitation by utilizing ultrasonic energy have been proposed.
However, none of these methods have proven successful in penetrating an inversion layer allowing moist air to pass through and into the cooler air mass above the inversion thereby enhancing rain-producing cloud formation.